The present invention relates to mail collection boxes.
Mail such as letters, postcards, and parcels may be anonymously deposited into any one of the over 300,000 free-standing mail collection boxes located in the U.S. on streets and parking lots. U.S. Postal Service employees collect the deposited mail from these mail collection boxes on a regular basis. The collected mail is sent by truck to centralized facilities for processing and distribution.
Recently one or more terrorists have used the U.S. mail system to send anthrax, harming several Postal Service employees and customers. The anthrax mailing caused at least five deaths. It is believed that the letters carrying anthrax were initially deposited in mail collection boxes. In such a situation, a mail collector may be exposed to anthrax while collecting mail from the mail collection box that holds a contaminated letter. Mail that resides with the contaminated letter in the mail collection boxxe2x80x94or that is later commingled with the contaminated letter during mail processing and distributionxe2x80x94may be cross-contaminated with anthrax, further spreading the risk of exposure.
The present invention addresses one or more of the aforementioned problems. A mail collection apparatus comprises a housing defining an access opening. An access door is supported by the housing. The access door is moveable between a door open position, providing access to the housing interior space through the access opening, and a door closed position blocking the access opening. A chute is supported by the housing. The chute comprises an inlet end defining a chute inlet opening adapted for receiving mail and a chute outlet end defining a chute outlet opening opposite the inlet end. A bag comprises an inlet portion defining a bag inlet opening. The bag and chute are moveable relative each other between: 1) a mail deposit mode, in which the chute and the bag cooperate to form an enclosed mail deposit pathway from the chute inlet opening to the bag inlet opening and adapted so that mail deposited through the chute inlet opening falls along the mail deposit pathway through the chute outlet opening and the bag inlet opening into the bag interior space, and 2) a mail collection mode, in which the chute and the bag are spaced apart from each other. The apparatus may be useful in helping to reduce exposure to contaminated mail that may be deposited in the apparatus.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the invention and the drawings.